Wish Upon a Star
by Selene Serenity
Summary: The Mirror card wishes to become a human and it comes true. But how long will it last? Touya+Mirror card romance


Wish Upon a Star  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of CLAMP. This fanfic does belong to me so please don't steal it.  
  
Author's notes: Well this will most likely be a one shot fic so I hope you like it. So the mirror card becomes human for one day, and one day only. What would she do if she were given this chance? You'll have to wait and see.  
  
~Wish Upon a Star~  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, doing here homework. She chewed on the side of her pencil as she starred down at the sheet. Suddenly from her desk drawer she felt something was wrong with one of the cards. She opened the drawer and pulled out the book of Clow. She opened that up and felt all the cards. Mirror felt cold and sadness was emitting from it. "Mirror? Is something wrong?" She asked telepathically.   
There was no reply.   
"Please Mirror, you know you can talk to me." Sakura pleaded, sounding like a worried mother.  
"It's nothing Mistress." Mirror replied.  
"Please tell me the truth Mirror."  
"It's just that...oh never mind, it's silly."  
"Nothing is silly."  
"Well I was wondering what it might be like to be human. To be free." She explained.  
"Oh Mirror..." Sakura sighed. "I wish there was something I could do. All I want is for all of you to be happy, but I don't know how I could that."  
"It's all right Mistress." Mirror replied.  
"No, it's not all right. All of you have a right to something you want too." Sakura argued.  
"Being human is just not my destiny." Mirror sighed. 'But I wish it was.' She added silently.  
"I'm very sorry." Sakura gave mirror a watery smiled. "So sorry." A tear dripped down her cheek and on to the Mirror card.  
'My Mistress is crying for me?'  
"Sakura! Dinner!" Fujitaka called from downstairs. "Touya and Yukito are here tonight."  
"Coming Dad!" Sakura shouted. She looked back down at Mirror. "I'm very sorry." She dried her eyes and went downstairs.  
"Yuki! Touya!" Sakura smiled, hiding her real emotions. "It's so good to see you!" Sakura gave them both a hug.  
***  
After supper Sakura was cleaning the dishes while, Touya, Yuki and her Father were talking in the living room. "Hey monster." Touya snuck up behind her.  
"Ah!" Sakura yelped, almost dropping a glass to the floor. She turned to face Touya. "That was mean!" She pouted.  
"I know." Touya grinned. "But there's something important I need to talk to you about."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You."  
"What!?"  
"I want to know what's bothering you. I know when your faking and you were most certainly faking out there tonight."  
"No I wasn't!" Sakura lied.  
Touya just glared at her.  
"Oh all right!" She sighed. "The Mirror card is really depressed. She wants to become human, and I don't know how to do that. I don't even know if I can."  
"You mean, they actually have a will of their own?" Touya asked.  
"Of course they do! They have minds and feelings all their own!" Sakura crossed her arms in from of her chest.   
"Well it's true she did seem human those times I was with her." Touya nodded.  
"You mean you knew you were with her and not me!?" Sakura gasped.  
"Of course I did! I still had my magic then. Didn't you know?"  
"Guess not..." She shrugged. "Hey! Is that how she got those ribbons!?" She gasped.  
"Ya, I got them for her as a Christmas present."   
"That was sweet of you Touya. You actually did something nice." Sakura giggled.  
"What are you talking about!?" He grunted. "I'm always nice."  
"Sure whatever..." Sakura waved her hand at him. "But, I still wish I knew what to do Touya."  
"Why don't you sleep on it? That always helps me." Touya suggested.  
"That's a great idea." Sakura smiled. "Thanks."  
***  
"Mistress..." A quiet voice shook Sakura awake the next morning. "Mistress Please wake up."  
'Mistress?' Sakura thought. "Only the cards and Yue call me that. It's not Yue's voice. Could it be Kero playing a joke one me?' She slowly opened her eyes to see the face of a young woman starring at her with curious eyes.   
"Who are you?" Sakura gasped and jumped out of bed.  
"It is I Mistress." She replied.  
Sakura took a closer look at the stranger. She had very pale skin and was fragile looking. She had very long aqua hair that reached to her ankles. She wore an old fashioned robe. Sakura took one look at the robe and she knew who she was. "Mirror!?" She gasped.   
"Yes." Mirror nodded.  
"What happened!?"  
"I am not sure Mistress." She told her. "I was just thinking about... well it doesn't matter what I was thinking about," She blushed "but when I was thinking I suddenly felt warm all over. Then all of a sudden I was on your floor and looked like this."  
"Oh boy..." Sakura sighed and flopped back on her bed.  
"I'm sorry if upset you." Mirror sighed and sat at the edge of Sakura's bed, looking down at her now human feet.  
Sakura sat up and sat next to Mirror. "You didn't upset me Mirror. It's not even your fault. This just complicates things a bit."  
"Hey Sakura!" Touya called from outside the door. "You decent?"  
"Touya!? What are you doing here?" Sakura yelped. "Don't you have school?"  
"Ya, but not till noon so I figured I could drive you to class."  
"You want to take me to school? You mean voluntarily?" Sakura grinned and walked to the door.  
"I suppose."  
"Sure come on in then." Sakura opened the door. "You might get a surprise though."   
As Touya walked in he saw the strange girl sitting on Sakura's bed. "Who's that!?" He gasped.  
"Um, Touya... This is Mirror." Sakura replied.  
"What? That doesn't look anything like her though!" Touya took another look at the girl who had now stood up and walked over to the two of them. He looked closely and realized it was her. "It is you isn't it?"  
"Yes." Mirror squeaked and bowed her head.  
"What happened?" Touya asked.  
"We don't know Touya." Sakura replied. "I woke up this morning and she was here, and human." She paused. "Touya..."   
"What is it?" Touya sighed.   
"Well you see, I would love to take Mirror around with me, but she looks too old for high school. She looks more like a college student and I was wondering if you would take her with you..."  
"I don't see why not." Touya shrugged.  
"Great! Well then you go downstairs and I'll find Mirror some normal clothes. Go on now, shoo, shoo!" Sakura pushed him out of the room and closed the door. "He agreed to that all to easily..." She whispered.  
"What?" Mirror asked.  
"Oh nothing!" Sakura smiled and opened her closet.   
About five minutes later the two girls came downstairs. Sakura wore a fuzzy pink sweater and a white mini skirt, with black dress shoes and knee high white socks. Mirror wore a dark aqua blouse with long draping sleeves. She wore black slacks with brown loafers and white socks.  
"Sakura, couldn't you get her something nicer to wear. I mean I haven't seen those clothes since Christmas when you stuffed them in your closet." Touya rolled his eyes.  
"Well I would have given her something better but this is the only thing that would fit her." Sakura replied. "You could always go out and buy her something before school." She winked.   
"What was that!?" Touya gasped.  
"What was what?"  
"You winked at me! Why did you wink at me!?"   
"Wink at you? Why would I wink at you?" Sakura innocently.  
"I hate you..." Touya grumbled and headed to the door. "Are you two coming?"  
"You bet!" Sakura called and ran after him, while Mirror trailed behind.   
***  
"Bye Touya! Bye Mirror." Sakura smiled as she got out of the car. She turned to Mirror. "You have a good time okay?"  
"Yes Mistress." She nodded.   
"Hey, call me Sakura okay? I have a hard enough time trying to break Yue of that habit."  
"Yes Sakura."   
"You can sit up in the front now if you want."  
"All right." Mirror got out of the back seat and moved up front.  
"See you two later!" Sakura waved good-bye and walked into the school.   
"So shall we go get you some new clothes?" Touya suggested as he started the car up again.   
"I don't want to take up any of your time sir." She looked down at her lap.  
"Sir?" Touya laughed. "Never been called that before, but you can just call me Touya. And it's no problem at all. I don't mind taking you."   
"Okay." Mirror nodded.   
***  
Touya parked just outside a nearby clothes store and the two of them walked up to the door. Just as they were about to go in they heard a shrill cry off in the distance. "Touya!" It cried.   
Touya frantically looked around. "Help me..." He squeaked.  
"TOUYA!" A girl with brown hair leaped on to Touya's back.   
"AH!" Touya screamed and bent foreword. "Get her off! Get her off!" He waved his arms in the air.  
"Touya, who's this?" Mirror blinked.  
Nakuru looked over at the girl next to them. "Hey you feel like the Mirror card." Nakuru said simply and hopped off Touya's back to stare at her.  
"You know of the Clow cards!?" Mirror gasped.  
"Yes. You are Mirror aren't you?"  
Mirror nodded.   
"That's so cool!" Nakuru went all smiles. "I'm Nakuru by the way, though you would know me better as Ruby Moon." She winked.  
"You're Ruby Moon?"  
"You bet!"  
"I see Nakuru found you Touya." Yukito laughed as he joined them from down the street.  
"Hey Yukito!" Nakuru smiled. "What took you so long?"  
"Well the fact that you were running about twenty miles per hour kinda helped you get a head start." Yukito laughed.  
Yukito seemed to go into a trance for a minute. He snapped out of it but seemed slightly different. "Mirror?" He looked at the girl.  
"Hello Yue sir." Mirror bowed.  
"How?" Touya blinked.  
"I am a magical being Touya. I can sense when he is around you know."  
"What happened?" Yue asked through Yukito.  
"We aren't sure." Mirror replied. "I was just suddenly in this form."  
"Yeah, so I'm taking her to my classes to show her around a bit." Touya explained. "And we were just stopping here to get her some better clothes."  
"You?" Nakuru spat. "I'm sorry, but I am not going to let you be the one to chose which clothes she's going to get. Fortunately, I am here so I can pick out something for her to wear." She smiled. "Come on Mirror!" She laughed and dragged her inside.  
"Oiu.." Touya sighed and slumped down on to a bench.  
Yukito laughed and sat down as well, being his normal self again. "So what did you do to make Sakura drop her with you?" He asked.  
"Nothing. She was too old to be going to high school so we decided I'd bring her along with me." Touya replied.  
"I see."  
"Well, since we're here, why don't we look around at some of the shops?" Touya suggested.  
"Ok." (Again, I say I'm sorry to all the Y+T fans. I like that pairing too, but I also like T+M...)  
***  
All four of them met outside the clothes store around the same time. Mirror now wore a light blue halter-top and an aqua skirt that reached to her knees. She wore simply black Mary-sues and white socks.  
Touya and Yukito both gaped and/or starred at her. She was beautiful. Touya snapped out of it and glared at Nakuru. "What are you trying to do to her!" He demanded. "Do you want every boy in the school undressing her with their eyes!?"  
"Do I look bad?" Mirror asked.  
"Oh no, it's not that. It's just a lot of guys will be very...well...interested in you." He explained. 'And not in a good way.' He thought.  
"But she looked so good in them! I could help it. The clothes were saying 'buy me! Buy me'!" Nakuru gave an innocent look. "And besides she'll have the big bad Touya looking out for her!"  
"Heh." Touya snorted.   
"We better get going guys." Yukito pointed out.  
"Right." Touya sighed. "Why don't you two hop in the back." He pointed to his car.  
"Yeah!" Nakuru giggled and went in the back seat of the car.  
Yukito got in as well and Mirror and Touya walked to the car next to each other. "You're going to need a new name for today." Touya stated. "Mirror just isn't a real name."  
"Well what would you have me be called?" Mirror wondered.  
"How about Mira?" He asked. "It's kind of like your name and I think it sounds pretty." He suggested and blushed slightly.   
Mirror smiled brightly at him. "I'd like that for a name!"  
"Good." Touya smiled back.   
***  
"Class, Mr. Kinomoto has brought a guest with him today, a girl visiting his family." Touya's teacher announced to the class. "Mira would you please stand up?" She asked.  
Every boy in the class would had not already been starring at her now was. Touya of course noticed this and almost snapped his pencil in half as he growled under his breath.  
Mirror blushed as she too noticed the boys starring at her. She had gotten the attention of many boys but she still wasn't sure if she had caught the one she wanted the most. "Hello." She said in a hushed tone. "Its very nice to be here." She bowed and sat down again.  
"Okay, now lets get to today's lesson." The teacher opened her book and began to write on the board.  
"Are you okay?" Touya asked worriedly.  
"Yes." Mirror nodded.  
"That's good."   
***  
After school Touya and Mirror met Yukito and Nakuru once again near Touya's car. "Hey, I was thinking of going to get some ice cream. Do you two want to come?" Touya asked Nakuru and Yukito.  
"Nah." Nakuru replied. "I'd love to but I got a ton of homework." She sighed.  
"I wi..." Yukito started but Nakuru jabbed him in the side and glared at him.  
"What!?" He yelped.  
Nakuru motioned her look at Touya and Mirror and Yukito understood. "Oh." He gasped. "Um, I can't either." He replied shortly and the two of them ran off.  
"Right..." Touya rolled his eyes. "Well it looks like it's just the two of us." He said as he unlocked the car doors. "You don't mind do you?"  
"No." Mirror replied. "But, what's ice cream?"  
"It's a kind of food. Its frozen and sweet." He explained.  
"I've never had food before." Mirror explained.  
"Well you've never been human before, so I think you can now." Touya smiled.  
"Okay." Mirror nodded and got in the car.  
***  
After Touya managed to show Mirror how to eat the ice cream the two of them sat on Touya's car hood, under the shade of a Sakura tree eating their ice cream cones.  
"This is wonderful!" Mirror exclaimed.  
"What? The ice cream?" Touya blinked.  
"Well, yes but not just that. Everything! I love being a human! And I love..." She started.  
"You love? Love what?" Touya wondered.  
"Um..." She blushed. "It's nothing!"  
"Oh."   
A few minutes of silence passed the Touya piped up again. "What made you want to be a human?" He asked. He blushed. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me that's okay! I was just curious."  
Both of them were now back to back, both too afraid to face each other.   
"Well, you see, it's just that I..." She lowered head. "I really don't know why I do." She lied.  
"Oh I see." Touya sighed.  
"Touya!"  
"Mirror!" Both of them cried at the same time and turned around. They were too close and their lips brushed against each other's. Both admitted to themselves that they liked the feeling.  
***  
Sakura was sitting on the couch in the living room studying with Tomoyo and Eriol. She was a bit worried. Touya had not shown up with Mirror. 'Are they okay?' She thought. 'Maybe I should have made Mirror come with me instead.'  
"Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"You mean besides that fact that you've on the same problem since we got here?" Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
"I, uh, I'm just worried about Mirror and Touya. They haven't come home yet."  
"Maybe Touya's just showing Mirror around town." Tomoyo suggested.  
Suddenly a wave of pain ran through Sakura and she heard the Mirror card called for her. Sakura gasped and fell to her knees.  
"What wrong!?" Both Tomoyo and Eriol gasped.  
"Mirror's in trouble!" Sakura cried and stood up. She ran outside with Tomoyo and Eriol following.  
***  
They found Mirror and Touya in the nearby park. They were shocked to see Mirror floating high in the air, surrounded by green and blue light.  
"Touya!" Sakura called. "What's going on?"  
Touya turned and faced Sakura. "I don't know we were talking and all of a sudden she was surrounded in those lights." Touya replied frantically.  
"She's turning back." Eriol sighed.  
"What!?" Sakura and Touya gasped, as did the Mirror card from above.  
"Yes. Her time must be up.  
"No!" Mirror cried. "I don't want to go back!" Tears began steaming down her face.  
"She can't..." Touya breathed. "I won't let her!" She balled his hands into fists. "There must be something one of you can do!"  
Sakura and Eriol both nodded sadly.  
"I don't believe this!" Touya cried and ran under the mirror. 'I won't loose her!' He thought.  
"Mira! Give me your hand!" He shouted up to her. Mirror reached down as far as she could as Touya jumped up. Their hands met and they held tightly to each other. Some force though was trying desperately to keep them apart.   
"Don't let go!" Mirror cried.  
"Never!" Touya replied and held to her hand even tighter. "You're not going back! I won't let you!"  
"Why?" A voice whispered.  
"What?" Touya gasped.  
"Why don't you let her go back to what she truly is?" The voice asked.  
"Because..."  
"Why?" It repeated.  
"Because I love her!!!" He shouted. At that moment he didn't care who heard him. He wanted the whole world to know. He loved Mirror, or Mira whoever she was. She wanted her to be his.  
Mirror gasped and more tears came. He returned her feelings. Perhaps all of this hadn't been a waste. But now it was worse. She would back knowing that he loved her but it could never be.  
"Then it shall be done." The voice told them.  
"What?" Both Mirror and Touya gasped.  
The lights faded and Touya and Mirror both floated in the air, now facing her. "Do you...do you really love me?" Mirror choked.  
"Yes." Touya nodded and wiped her tears away.  
"I love you too." Mirror replied.  
"Well I sure hope so after all that!" He laughed.  
Mirror laughed as well just before Touya leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist, as she was still wearing the halter-top. Mirror stood their taking in as much as she could. This was her first kiss and she was enjoying it every second of it as she wrapped her arms around Touya's neck.  
"Hey! Get a room you two!" Sakura laughed as she ran over to the two of them.   
The two broke apart and noticed they had both landed softly on the ground. They both blushed a deep red before Sakura hugged them. "This is so great!" She laughed.  
"But wait." Tomoyo thought. "What if Sakura needs the Mirror card?" She pointed out.  
"I think its safe to say Mirror, or Mira still has all her powers. So it's like Sakura has another guardian." Eriol explained. He smiled know Clow's plan had worked once again.  
  
  
Author's notes: Wow! This was A LOT longer than I thought it would be. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! 


End file.
